Coronation
by IguessIwritestuff
Summary: Star wasn't ready for this...not yet.


The nervous princess paced back and forth around her bedroom, back at her house in Mewni but not feeling as if she was actually home. A few nervous beads of sweat fell down her face, descending from her hairline to the bottom of her chin, dripping down onto her collar.

At nineteen, she had to be in charge of ruling a kingdom. She had barely graduated high school and now she had been torn away from Earth, from her best friend, from four years of memories, and stuffed into a corset and a horrendously ugly dress that Star's first royal decree would be to burn.

"I'm not ready to rule a dimension! What if I have to stop a fight? What if I have to put out fires? Marco, what if I have to decree war? I'm not sure I can fight a war." Star ranted, looking at her best friend and boyfriend of nearly three years as he sat on her bed, rumpling her comforter.

"Stop stressing yourself out over this. You're going to be a great queen. I've seen you solve arguments in a matter of seconds." Marco smiled, running a hand through his thick, dark hair.

Star paced around in a small circle in front of her mirror, not wanting to look at herself. "I can't do it today." she sighed. "Not today, not tomorrow, not any day! This is so much responsibly to give to a teenager!"

Marco rolled his eyes. "You'll be twenty in a month." he pointed out, "And you'll have people to help you out."

Star groaned, blowing her neatly combed bangs out of her eyes. "I don't see why you can't help me. It'd be so much easier if you were queen."

"Tell me about it." Marco fantasized. "But I've got another year and a half of college left, and then I have another six years of Med School to get my psych degree."

"Noooooo." Star pouted. "Don't tell me that. I'll be old by the time we get married and have kids!"

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Married? Kids?" he grinned, and Star's cheeks flushed.

"You know what I mean." she replied. "I'll be almost thirty!"

"Twenty-seven." Marco corrected her. "And I'll be twenty-eight. That's still young."

Star let out a long, exasperated sigh, sitting down on the bed next to Marco. "You know, it just sucks not being able to see you every day anymore. I miss having you with me all the time. And now I have to go to all these royal meetings and solve disputes, not to mention you'll be at school most of the time, and we'll almost never see each other!"

Marco took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "We'll figure it out." he smiled. "I love you, Star, and I absolutely want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I also want to have my degree so I can help other people."

Star stuck out her bottom lip, mimicking the irresistible (to Marco, at least) puppy pout she'd come up with so many years before. "Why did you have to be so nice?" Star punched his arm with her free hand.

"You knew what you signed up for, Princess." Marco smiled, squeezing her hand gently. "Wow, I guess it's kind of the last time I can call you that."

"Don't remind me." Star gagged. "I already feel sick to my stomach and this corset is suffocating me."

"Think happy thoughts." Marco told her. "Puppies, or warnicorns, or something."

A small smile worked its way onto Star's face. "You know, I really want to kiss you but I'm afraid my mother might just about murder me if I smear my makeup." she said.

"You definitely look like a stereotypical queen." Marco said, pointing to a book haphazardly dog-eared on Star's carpet. "A little too perfect, in my not-so-humble opinion."

Star rolled her eyes. "I feel like a porcelain doll. If I trip or fall I'm scared I just might crumble into a million pieces."

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as ever." Marco mumbled to himself, and Star watched as he pulled a little box out of his pocket.

"Holy Galafamor." Star murmured, slapping a hand over her mouth. "Excuse my language, but Marco, what are you doing?"

He fumbled around trying to open the box, and Star shook her head in disbelief.

"Being spontaneous." Marco said, and Star squeezed her eyes shut. No, this was not happening now.

"You're not proposing." she said, putting her hand on top of his. Marco's face went pale.

"Proposing? What are you talking about?" he said. "I just wanted to give you a present."

"So you're not asking me to marry you?" Star asked, and Marco opened the box, showing her the necklace inside.

Star laughed. "Oh my gosh, that's so corny."

Marco shrugged, pulling the other half of the heart out from under his shirt, kneeling down in front of her and presenting the box.

"Star Butterfly, will you be my best friend?"

This moment would have been perfectly corny if Moon Butterfly hadn't walked down the hallway, peering in her daughter's door to see what she thought was a proposal.

"Star!" Moon shrieked. "You are nineteen years old, for heaven's sake!"

Star broke out into a fit of giggles as Marco stood up, fastening the necklace behind her neck.

"Mom, it's okay. It's not a proposal. Marco's just a dork." Star explained, still laughing.

"Well, Marco should probably leave the future Queen of Mewni to her preparation."

"Of course. Can't have the commoner distract the queen." Marco rolled his eyes, picking up Star's hand and pressing a kiss to the top. "I must go, your highness."

"Shut up." Star said, punching his arm.


End file.
